


To Entice a Pineapple

by No_Name_Girl



Series: Even Carnivores need love. [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (Weird isnt it?), A Crossdressing Pineapple look like the Female Pineapple, A Haneuma is left speechless, A Haneuma will appear, A Tuna is robbed by a wild Pineapple, A wild Tuna will appear, Adorable Pineapples, And Kyouya is nicknamed Skylark, And a very very Hot one too, And after lots of smut, And blush, And disorganised to boost, And internally freaking out, And over Killing People, And sharing them, And sly, And those two make the Hottest Kinkiest Shipping ever, Angry Carnivores, Angry Pineapples, Angry Sex, Angry Sex is the Hottest Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Metaphors, Annoyed Carnivores, Arrogant Pineapples, At least not in-story, Avoidant Pineapples, Bad Pineapples, Because Carnivores don't love, Because Kyouya is a Carnivore, Because it's NOT a Love Confession, Betrayed Pineapples, Betrayed and Hurt Carnivores, Blushing Carnivores, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding over Sex, Bottom Mukuro, But I am too lazy to add all of them, But I write him Kyoya, But Kyouya still has feels, But he is mostly called Pineapple, But in his own way, But is not stealing, But it's not love, But it's officially complete at chapter 3, But not a Overly Complex Plot, But not completely by choice, But not real Discipline, But not that much, But not used that way, But only as Cameo, But that's Kyouya to you, Carnivores been Carnivores, Carnivores been emotionally stunted Carnivores, Carnivores don't deal well with hurt, Carnivores don't love, Carnivores love meat, Cloudy Mist Mukuro, Cock Worshipping, Could Be Canon, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Pineapples, Curiosity killed the cat, Curious Carnivores, Depends on the age the Reader assign to the Characters, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drama Queen Pineapples, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Embarrassed Pineapples, Estraneo scientists, Exasperated Carnivores, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent plus, Fighting Kink, Fisting, Flirty Pineapples, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Topping, From here onwards are tags for chapter 5&6, Glory Hole, Greedy Pineapples, Hair-pulling, Haneuma’s thick long cock, He also play along, Hunting Carnivores, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE Kyouya, I was melting!, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Cheating, In his own Carnivorous way, Insecure Pineapples, Is confiscating, Is in chapter 7, It's the Demanding Carnivorous Skylark’s fault, Jealous Pineapples, Kufufu-ing Pineapples, Kyouya been Kyouya, Kyouya comforting Mukuro, Kyouya has Opinions, Kyouya is immune to the cold shoulder, Kyouya is unable to love, Kyouya is very very naughty, Kyouya’s Angry Sex is way too Hot, Kyoya claiming his Pineapple, Lenient Carnivores, Lighting as tertiary affinity, Love Bites, M/M, Many many more kinks to add, Mating, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misty Cloud Kyouya, Mukuro amuse me, Mukuro been Mukuro, Mukuro having Feels, Mukuro is naughty, Mukuro understands, Mukuro will be hurt, Mukuro will lose it, Mukuro's last name is written Rokudo, Mukuro's teasings, Multiple Penetration in One Hole, Mutual Non-Con, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not that Kyouya will have it, Not that it's that clear, Not that they think on them like pet names, Not-love confessions, Object Insertion, Oblivious Pineapples, Observant Carnivores, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Pineapples, Or Read, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Petty Carnivores, Pineapples been Pineapples, Pineapples been emotionally supportive Pineapples, Pineapples love chocolates, Poking and Prodding, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Carnivores, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Prideful Carnivores, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Carnivores, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-assured Carnivores, Sex Toys, Sexually Frustrated Carnivores, Silent Treatment, Size Kink, Socially Oblivious Carnivores, Socially Unaware Carnivores, Sorry Not Sorry, Spend and Sore Carnivores, Spend and Sore Pineapples, Spent Pineapples, Surprised Pineapples, Sweet Carnivores, Teasing Carnivores, Technically over 'Bitting People to Death', Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, That's the Pineapple, The Carnivore cares, The Carnivore is a very very Kinky Carnivore, The Carnivore is not Amused, The Carnivore is sorry, The Carnivore steal, The Haneuma appears, The Pineapple knows, The Tuna is confused, There might be more chapters coming, They are Adorable together, They need double warning, Tonfas used as Sex Toys, Touched Pineapples, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Under Carnivorous thoughts, Underage Sex, Unsettled Carnivores, Very Jealous Pineapples, Very Very Angry Sex, Very rough sex, Very very naughty, Voice Kink, Way Too Many Tags, With particular emphasis on the 'Death' bit, With the sequel in chapter 4, Yes that's the Carnivore that is the Size Queen, a little bit at least, and also hamburger steak, and blame the Pineapple, and he is Kyouya’s Pineapple, and his hug, and is amused, and it was too tempting to divide, and more to come - Freeform, and returning those feelings, and still feeling very content afterwards, and try to be subtle about his interest in the Carnivorous Skylark, and way too Rough, as punishment, at least at times, at least not at first, biting and licking, bopping Pineapple's heads, breath play, but Kyouya won't accept it, but a Carnivore is not a cat, but he will, but in his Carnivorous blunt and to the point way, but it might not be that clear, but it was too long, but it was worth it, but it's not the Haneuma, but mainly because it's Angry Sex, but not really cheating, but the Carnivore knows, but this is Kyouya pov, but you don't need to squint that much, causing pain to his Pineapple, cold shoulder, even for a Carnivore, for both of them, hopefully, how the heck is the Carnivore that incredibly Fluffy!?, in a Pineappledly way, it should be Misty way, it's a sneaky Pineapple, it's a way too huge meat, it's chapter 10, it's more like playing cosplay, it's my headcanon at least, it's the Pineapple fault, kinky Carnivores, kinky Pineapples, made in a Carnivorous and Pineappledly way, mainly because he is unable to completely understand what cold shoulder means, more like Non-Con, non consensual sex, nor do Pineapples for that matter, not in that order, or something, size queen, so totally worth it, sorta - Freeform, special chapter, stalker behaviour, tags from here onwards are for chapter 8, teasing Carnivores in return, that's you Mukuro, the Carnivore almost smothered me to death with Fluff, the Carnivore doesn't want to think about it, the Carnivore is impressed, the Carnivore is really curious, the Carnivore is relieved, the Carnivore is very very blunt too, the Carnivore is way too Fluffy, the Carnivore won't be amused, the Haneuma does appear, the Haneuma wants a hug, the Haneuma wants answers, the Omakes are in chapter 9, the Pineapple doesn't care, the Pineapple forgives, there IS a omake for chapter 5&6, there are TWO Omakes for chapter 8, there is even more fluff in chapter 9, there will be even more Fluff, this time for real, those chapters were supposed to be only one, to annoy Carnivores, to punish Pineapples, unbelievable as that sound, unbelievably adorably Fluffly Fluff Carnivore, way too much Fluffy Fluff, way too much fluff, way too oversensitive sex, wicked use of Dying Will Flames, yeah even more fluff, you will get smothered in fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl
Summary: What is a Carnivore supposed to do when he desire a Pineapple?-Make the Pineapple unable to run away, enticing him with something he will be unable to dismiss.What should a Carnivore do when said Pineapple fall prey to the Predator?-Enjoy him in every which way the Carnivore see fit.What can a Carnivore do when he fall prey to his Pineapple?-Enjoy the attentions while he can and maybe, just maybe, he will be rewarded if he behaves.





	1. Kyouya's Plan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> This is a gift to my friend, my evil evil evildoer enabler friend that keep tempting me to write such delicious lemony kinky HOT stories with the twist her own stories possess.
> 
> Thank you Night-Mare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a Carnivore supposed to do when he desire a Pineapple?
> 
> -Make the Pineapple unable to run away, enticing him with something he will be unable to dismiss.

Kyoya's _obsession_ with the Pineapple haired illusionist was more complex and deep than simply waiting to beat him up, more complex than what the Herbivores realized.  
  
Hibari Kyoya never lose, and he _didn't_ , not really, but the feel of someone almost as strong as himself _forcing_ him to his knees, forcing him to _kneel_ at their feet awakened something primal in him.  
  
Kyoya wanted, _needed_ , to force the Pineapple to his knees too, to force himself to that mouth, to his throat and fill his gut and paint that angular face and that blue hair with his seed, then he could bend him over and push _inside_ that body, fill the boy again and again until the boy couldn't do more than _twitch_ at his actions, and _then_ and only _then_ , once he has marked the insufferable boy to his liking Kyoya will allow the boy to fill him in return.  
  
But the insufferable boy keep _slipping_ between his fingers every time Kyoya caught sight of him, much to his annoyance.  
  
Most people in his situation could take this as a signal to forget about his attraction, that his desire and lust for the other boy weren't returned, but Kyoya could see the lust, the same **_primal_ ** lust, that filled him when he looked or even thought about the Pineapple reflected in the insufferable Pineapple's eyes every time he looked or even glanced his way.  
  
But the Pineapple _avoided_ him at the same time that he made his goal to appear in his sight at _least_ three times a day, and then teased and mocked him, hiding the **_lust_ ** he felt towards Kyoya with that annoying mask of his, and Kyoya was unable to control his temper when that happened but this has to stop, Kyoya won't allow this _nonsense_ to continue, he will have the Pineapple one way or another.  
  
Kyoya kept a steady stride as he followed his usual patrol, he noticed the Pineapple looking his way, smirking darkly with his usual 'kufufu-ing' laugh but he ignored him and continued his walk.  
  
Further ahead he noticed the Pineapple again, this time the Pineapple was openly staring at him, but trying to look casual about it, "Skylark, what a _pleasant_ coincidence."  
  
That reaction made it hard for Kyoya to kept the smirk _off_ his face, he _knew_ that the Pineapple wanted his attention and it was _incredibly_ amusing how his plan was turning out to be almost laughably easy, but he managed and continued to ignore the Pineapple.  
  
Even further ahead the Pineapple appeared again, this time the Pineapple was leaning against a wall and licking his own lips with a _sinful_ expression directed to Kyoya, "Skylark-kun~"  
  
Between the _tempting_ image that the Pineapple projected and the _lustful_ look he was sending, it was extremely difficult for Kyoya to ignore the Pineapple but he soldiered up and walked away.  
  
It was the next one the chance he was hoping for, the next time the Pineapple appeared, he did it close to Kyoya, "Hey, don't _ignore_ me"  
  
And when Kyoya tried to walk away the Pineapple forced him to turn his face.  
  
Kyoya smirked, clutched the Pineapple's hair and _slammed_ his lips on the Pineapple's lips,  the Pineapple gasped in surprise and tried to retreat but Kyoya was counting on this and kicked the Pineapple's legs from under him and slammed the boy to the ground.  
  
The Pineapple gasped again and Kyoya _forced_ his tongue inside, exploring that warm cavern between bites, the Pineapple _buckled_ against him, the hardened front of the Pineapple poked his thigh and Kyoya _smirked_ and stood up, and before the Pineapple realized what was happening he was alone in the dark alleyway, painfully hard and _incredibly_ frustrated. 


	2. Kyoya's Playtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should a Carnivore do when said Pineapple fall prey to the Predator?
> 
> -Enjoy him in every which way the Carnivore see fit.

Kyoya was stretching on the couch of his office, his shirt riding up and exposing his flat stomach when he felt eyes on him, _lustful_ eyes that _only_ could belong to his Pineapple.  
  
Kyoya repressed a smirk and decided to tease the Pineapple some more, it was only _fair_ he did.  
  
Kyoya palmed himself over his clothes, hearing a sharp intake of breath, his body reacted at his own actions and the attention of the _Pineapple_ in him, and he kept grinding himself against the palm of his hand until he was hard _enough_ , then unbuckled his belt and exposed himself to the Pineapple that moaned _lewdly_ at the sight of his exposed length.  
  
it could be so easy to reach completion like this, but that was **_not_ ** what Kyoya wanted so he pumped himself once, twice, _three_ times then forced himself inside his pants, buckled his belt and stood up, nonchalantly, at the way his hardness pressed against his stomach.  
  
Kyoya heard a _curse_ , and then the Pineapple was in front of him.  
  
Kyoya raised a brow, _smirked_ and tilted his head teasingly, "Pineapple"  
  
He gave a appeasing look to the other boy, noting the clear budge in his pants which made him chuckle and the boy _blush_ , but before the Pineapple could retreat Kyoya has him pressed to the couch and has his lips and tongue in the Pineapple's mouth.  
  
The Pineapple _buckled_ against him and Kyoya retreated, smirking in amusement and palming the front of the Pineapple's pants.  
  
The Pineapple's eyes widened in surprise and gasped, moaned lowly, his hands clutching Kyoya's shoulders to try to keep him in place, and buckled once more against the hand on his front.  
  
Kyoya _smirked_ , chuckled, and suckled the delicious neck of the Pineapple underneath him.  
  
The Pineapple gasped and _shuddered_ , buckled against his hand a last time before becoming lax in his grasp.  
  
Kyoya raised a brow in surprise, but mainly amusement, when he noticed the wetness against his hand.  
  
Kyoya stood up, chuckling to himself, and forced the Pineapple to his knees, clutching his chin to force the boy to met his gray eyes, "For such an _arrogant_ Pineapple, you don't last much."  
  
His Pineapple glared and opened his mouth to refute his words, chance that Kyoya used to force his still clothed crotch inside his Pineapple's mouth and keep him there, buckling almost mockingly against the boy's mouth and pulling that blue hair of his in warning, his Pineapple _glared_ , but _suckled_ and _lapped_ his lap with that sinful tongue of his.  
  
Kyoya smirked and pulled his Pineapple away from him by his blue hair, just long enough to unbuckle his belt and release his hardness, and then forced himself _inside_ his Pineapple's mouth.  
  
The Pineapple gasped and choked at his sudden intrusion, the tight and warmth surrounding and clutching his length like a vice make him buckle a few times without meaning to.  
  
His Pineapple glared upwards between tear filled eyes, and Kyoya _smirked_ and thrusted inside, again and again, the tight mouth that surrounded him, the tongue that teased his lower head and the few sucklings that his _Pineapple_ managed between thrusts warmed his chest, with his Pineapple choking, gasping and lewdly moaning at his touch.  
  
Kyoya smirked as he feel himself approaching his climax, but he continued his steady thrusts to not clue the other boy, when he reached his orgasm he forced himself as far inside his Pineapple as he could go and until his Pineapple's nose was burrowed on his pubes.  
  
Rope after rope of his white seed were released inside _his_ Pineapple, _his_ Pineapple that tried to gulp and swallow his reward without choking in the process, it was then, when he was filling his Pineapple's gut with his seed that Kyoya thought about a _interesting_ way to use his Flames.  
  
Kyoya smirked and forced his Cloud Flames to his rapidly depleting sack, the effect was immediate and his Pineapple _choked_ on the sudden influx, and Kyoya thrusted, still shooting his seed, his Pineapple _choked_ as his seed slipped from his mouth to his chin and teared up.  
  
It was such a _beautiful_ sight that Kyoya couldn't help himself, he pulled _his_ Pineapple by his blue hair away and painted that face and those blue blue locks with his milky white seed.  
  
Kyoya nodded in appreciation, the sight was _breathtaking_ , his Pineapple was _beautiful_ , and the way he keep coughing for breath and cursing lowly only increased Kyoya's desire.  
  
"The fuck was _that_ , stupid Skylark!? are you trying to kill me!?"  
  
The fiery eyes, burning in anger and _embarrassment_ made Kyoya's lower body wake to attention, and he smirked, "As if you didn't enjoy it."  
  
_His_ Pineapple's, Mukuro's, cheeks lighted up in a bright red hue, and he laughed at the sight, then Kyoya pulled his Pineapple to his feet and kissed him, tasting his own taste in his Pineapple's tongue and smirked against those surprisingly soft lips, "I _won't_ allow you to run away from me, _Pineapple_ , not again."  
  
His Pineapple buckled against him at his words, and chuckled, "Kufufu, and what make you think I will not disappear _once_ this is over with?"  
  
Kyoya smirked and palmed the Pineapple's font making the boy moan, "because you want _this_ , you want _me_ , and you have wanted this for almost as long as I have wanted _you_ ."  
  
His Pineapple moaned and buckled against his hand, "F-Fine, stupid Skylark."  
  
Kyoya chuckled and forced his Pineapple to turn around and blend over, he unbuckled his Pineapple's belt and lowered his pants, his Pineapple glared from over his shoulder but stayed silent.  
  
Kyoya smirked and slapped one of the round globes in front of him, his Pineapple hissed in pain but before he could complain Kyoya palmed and groped those pale globes, forcing them apart to enjoy the sight of the tight puckered hole that _he_ will fill, a tight tight hole that twitched almost playfully to his sight.  
  
Kyoya lowered himself, sniffed almost playfully that place, pleasantly surprised by how _clean_ his Pineapple smelled, and he lapped and forced his tongue inside his Pineapple.  
  
"F-Fuck!"  
  
His Pineapple buckled against him, trying to force his tongue deeper but Kyoya clutched his Pineapple's hips to stop him and as a warning, then he continued lapping that warm hole, he released one of his Pineapple's hips and, with a playful smirk, shoved two of his dry fingers inside his Pineapple making him _hiss_ .  
  
"The fuck-!?"  
  
Kyoya didn't wait for his Pineapple to recover, pushing and pulling his fingers inside, twisting and scissoring them until his Pineapple was moaning and he was leaking nonstop, with a final twist of his fingers his Pineapple _buckled_ , arched his back and his seed was released.  
  
Kyoya smirked, gathered some of his Pineapple's cum, covered his length and pushed himself _inside_ his Pineapple, who hissed in pain while he licked his fingers clean, "Mmmm, _delicious_ ."  
  
His Pineapple's head turned around and glared, Kyoya chuckled and thrusted deeper, the vice like grip was _painful_ but just as _pleasant_ as he expected, he leaned forward and bit the neck of his Pineapple.  
  
Mukuro hissed but buckled against that thrust, and Kyoya thrusted again and again, his Pineapple felt so _tight_ around him but he wondered...  
  
Kyoya smirked and feed his Cloud Flames to where he was connected to his Pineapple, and continued to thrust and thrust while his Flames took effect, his Pineapple _hissed_ , moaned and **_cursed_ ** him, Kyoya could feel how impossibly _wide_ he was stretching his Pineapple turning him up _even_ more.  
  
Kyoya encircled his Pineapple's stomach with both hands, _purring_ at the feel of himself poking and prodding from his Pineapple's stomach and his Pineapple _chuckled_ breathless, he clutched his Pineapple's hips and slammed himself, again and again inside and his Pineapple _screamed_ and **_tightened_ ** .  
  
Kyoya grit his teeth to try to control himself but he _couldn't_ , it was _too_ much, and his vision filled with white and he **_exploded_ ** .  
  
Kyoya barely has the control to force his Flames to his sack, to the source where his seed keep coming and coming, and press his hands to his Pineapple's not that flat stomach anymore, resting his head and weight on his Pineapple's back.  
  
Kyoya couldn't help but feel _smug_ at how his Pineapple's stomach keep filling and bulging up, how with every twitch and rope of seed he released _inside_ his Pineapple the other boy moaned lewdly and buckled against him.  
  
Once Kyoya recovered somewhat for the most _intense_ orgasm he has _**ever** _ experienced, he forced his Flames down and retreated from his Pineapple's body, his Pineapple _whined_ in protest at his retreat but didn't do anything beyond that, he observed mesmerised how his Pineapple's gaping hole _dripped_ his seed to those deliciously milky white thighs.  
  
Kyoya licked his lips, he is not someone to _deny_ himself, and this is not different.  
  
Kyoya lowered his face to his Pineapple's thighs, licking them clean and licking upwards until his tongue reached his Pineapple's opening and his Pineapple was panting fast once again.  
  
Kyoya _shuddered_ at the arousing sight of that gapping, the _wide_ stretched, hole filled, _drowning_ , on his seed, he opened his mouth and closed it around the stretched and gaping ring of muscles, inserting, _lapping_ and **_twisting_ ** his tongue inside his Pineapple until the boy was moaning lewdly and buckling against his touch and couch in shallow thrusts.  
  
Kyoya would _love_ to continue, to fill his Pineapple and clean him time and _again_ but he was too spend to do more.  
  
Kyoya released his Pineapple's hole with a wet 'pop', his Pineapple whined at his actions, and he pushed his Pineapple at side to rest.  
  
His Pineapple looked at him in questioning and Kyoya _yawned_ and cuddled to his side, his Pineapple snorted and brushed Kyoya's bangs away of his face, kissing his forehead, "Kufufu, and you said **_I_ ** was the one who didn't last."  
  
" _Shut up_ ."


	3. And Mukuro's Playtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a Carnivore do when he fall prey to his Pineapple?
> 
> -Enjoy the attentions while he can and maybe, just maybe, he will be rewarded if he behaves.

Kyoya woke up to the feel of something _poking_ his tight virgin hole, not inside not _yet_ , and something teasing his length, Kyoya tested his arms and tried to search for the source of the caresses, even if he was almost sure of the _source_ already, but his arms were trapped behind his back in what felt like long _slimy_ limbs, his legs were bound too, stretched to their limit and when he tried to move and freed himself the sound of **_his_** Pineapple's laugh filled the room.  
  
The room was different than the one where he fell asleep, when he _filled_ his Pineapple-  
  
"Kufufu, what's _this_? Is my Skylark _waking up_ already?"  
  
Kyoya glared to the source of that voice, and the Pineapple, **_his_** Pineapple, walked closer, lifting a hand to caress his cheeks and pry his lips open.  
  
"My pretty Skylark, now is _my_ turn to give and _yours_ to take."  
  
Kyoya **_glared_** , he was supposed to _play_ with his Pineapple some more, but he was _also_ already burning up at the thought of what his Pineapple was planning **_for_** him.  
  
"Kufufu~"  
  
There was a tentacle, a lotus blossom _forcing_ his way to his mouth, Kyoya growled lowly, if the Pineapple _wanted_ him he should **_take_** him and not play like this, and tried to bit, only for another blossom to force his way inside his mouth and _past_ his throat.  
  
Kyoya choked briefly, and then forced himself to breath from his nose, the blossom thrusted _deeper_ and _deeper_ , Kyoya's head became **_muddled_** , and _something_ was released inside his gut.  
  
Liquid _fire_ ignited in his blood, and the muscles of his body _loosened_ and something poked and _break_ inside him, Kyoya knew that he should feel pain at that sudden intrusion but there was **_nothing_** , just _pleasure_.  
  
Kyoya closed his eyes, enjoying the way the **_tentacle_** , because what was filling him was _definitely_ **_not_** human shaped, thrusted deeper and _deeper_ inside him, his hips meet those thrusts eagerly, wanting and _needing_ more, more of this tingling pleasure that _filled_ him, and there were hands on _his_ face, thing that make him open his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Kufufu, such _beautiful_ sight you are, my beautiful Skylark, taking and buckling to _my_ touch so eagerly."  
  
Kyoya growled lowly around the blossoms that filled his mouth, only to _whine_ at a second tentacle that poked and **_forced_** its way past his tight and previously virgin ring of muscles and a harsh _tug_ on his previously forgotten length.  
  
Mukuro _smirked_ in front of his face, and tutted, "Skylark-kun, you should _behave_ and not growl to your _betters_."  
  
Kyoya growled around the blossom once more, and _another_ tentacle joined the two **_already_** inside him.  
  
Kyoya _whined_ and buckled his hips against the stretch, it **_hurts_**!  
  
Then the tentacles brushed against a bundle of nerves inside himself and it was **_pleasure_** , his hips buckled one, two, _three_ times meeting the thrusts and his vision blanked out for a second.  
  
Kyouya gasped, _panted_ and **_coughed_** when the blossom in his throat and mouth retreated, shaking Kyoya out of the state he was, then there were _lips_ against his and a tongue exploring his mouth.  
  
Kyoya buckled against the sensations that filled him, it was shameful, it _should_ be shameful but it wasn't, not with **_his_** Pineapple the source and sole witness of his bout of weakness.  
  
"Kufufu, you are such a _delightful_ sight, my Skylark, I wonder how much I can stretch you before you'll _beg_ for me to stop?"

  
Kyoya **_glared_** , suppressing a growl, and jutted his chin up, "as if a Pineapple like _you_ could **_ever_** make me beg."  
  
His Pineapple's smirk _twitched_ , then he laughed and, with the dangerous glint that was so common in those sinfully beautiful eyes of his, pried Kyoya's mouth wide open and forced a blossom all the way to his gut.  
  
Kyoya choked at the intrusion, and he was **_filled_** , the blossom down his throat released _something_ inside, and every muscle in his body turned to jello.  
  
"What a bad behaved Skylark, I suppose I should _teach_ you better, won't you agree?"  
  
Kyoya tried to growl but his voice _didn't_ come, his infuriating Pineapple smirked and forced his head to bobble a few times in mock agreement, to then laugh loudly, caressing his cheeks almost _lovingly_ with his thumb.  
  
"Kufufu, don't worry, my beautiful Skylark, I am a _very_ accomplished teacher and I'm sure you'll _enjoy_ the experience, or maybe you **_won't_** , it depends on how well you behave."  
  
Kyoya tried to bit the blossom inside his mouth but he _couldn't_ , his jaw unresponsive to his commands, and then the tentacles inside him, the ones that _stayed_ **_still_** while his Pineapple was mocking him _moved_ , they thrusted _deeper_ and **_deeper_** inside, and Kyoya was completely helpless to his Pineapple's wims and another tentacle, a _thicker_ one, forced its way _inside_ , but unlike the previous ones its form and texture was _different_ and then it _latched_ to that bundle of nerves inside and **_sucked_**.

Kyoya’s throat released what sounded suspiciously close to a **_shriek_ ** around the blossom that filled him, and milky white drops, his own seed, rained over and covered his face.

 

“Fuck! You are so _hot_ like that, my little Skylark, with your holes _full_ to the brim and covered in your own cum like the _whore_ you are.”

 

Kyoya blinked the spots _off_ his vision, but before he could even _focus_ on his Pineapple's face, even less **_glare_ ** at him how he intended, the tentacles inside him _moved_ and a **_fifth_ ** one filled him, _filled_ him and the other tentacles released something, a _burning_ substance, deep inside him.

 

Kyoya panted, feeling _too_ full and _too_ sensitive, but then his Pineapple forced a _sixth_ and **_seventh_ ** one inside and he _buckled_ , buckled against that painful pleasure.

 

His body ached for _more_ , to be filled and _broken_ and a **_eighth_ ** and _ninth_ one filled him, and his back **_arched_ ** , and the blossom inside his throat _retreated_ , and something _warm_ replaced it inside his mouth, and his nose was pressed on thick and coarse _blue_ hair and he lost himself to his Pineapple's taste and smell.

 

Kyoya didn't pay _attention_ to the other things that **_forced_ ** their way _inside_ him, not when he was _too_ busy enjoying his Pineapple's **_meat_ ** inside his mouth, not when he could _feel_ and **_explore_ ** with his tongue every _crescent_ in his Pineapple’s length, length that he _ignored_ last time, and enjoy the way **_his_ ** Pineapple _hissed_ and **_buckled_ ** , and then his mouth was _filled_ and he cummed.

  
His Pineapple _retreated_ from his mouth and Kyoya could _see_ , for the **_first_** time, his Pineapple's meat but before he could _even_ start to focus on **_why_** it was _odd_ looking his Pineapple forced his head upwards and caressed his lips as he forced _another_ thing inside him, and it **_ached_** _everywhere,_ and then _another_ thing, another **_tentacle_** entered him and he realized with a start how _full_ he was.

 

Kyoya didn't know how many of those _things_ he had inside, but they _moved_ and it was **_pain_** , and his Pineapple _laughed_ and he whined, it **_hurts_** , his body was **_not_** _supposed_ to be stretched and to be filled this much, and his Pineapple lifted his head to met his eyes and smirked.

 

“Fufufu, beg for me, Skylark-kun, beg for me and I will reward you.”

 

Kyoya growled in response and _another_ thing entered him, **_another_ ** one that forced its way inside, and he cried in _pain_ and **_pleasure_ ** , and his Pineapple _shushed_ him while he cleaned his tears with his thumbs.

 

Kyoya **_hated_ ** the other boy, _hated_ how the _Pineapple_ made him feel helpless, but then there were _lips_ against his and he _melted,_ his Pineapple left his lips and Kyoya gritted his teeth and spat a, “ _please_.”

 

His Pineapple laughed and caressed his face, nodding almost eagerly, “Sure thing, my _beautiful_ Skylark, how could I refuse you **_anything_ ** with you looking at me _that_ way?”

 

Kyoya released a sigh of _relief_ at his Pineapple's acceptance and closed his eyes in wait for the _things_ to left his body, but then he felt something _warm_ ** _around_** him and he snapped his eyes open, only to be confronted with his Pineapple’s **_back_** facing him, and the _things_ inside him **_moved_** and forced him _deeper_ inside his Pineapple, except that he thrusted somewhere that _shouldn't_ exist in his Pineapple's body, that didn't _exist_ previously, and he _buckled_ and **_thrusted_** inside, his Pineapple gasped and moaned and he **_thrusted,_** deeper and _deeper_ each time, and then he was _filling_ his Pineapple, using the same _trick_ he used **_before_** _,_ and **_his_** Pineapple _moaned_ and lost control of the illusions that _binded_ and **_filled_** him, and he fell to his knees and over his Pineapple's back, **_his_** Pineapple that was _unconscious_ under and **_around_** him.

 

Kyoya felt _empty_ and he ached **_everywhere_** _,_ but he didn't _care_ , not when he was _still_ burrowed rot _deep_ in a place that his Pineapple _shouldn't_ **_have._**

 

Kyoya encircled his Pineapple’s waist with his arms and rested his cheek on his back, purring at the feel of his Pineapple’s stomach under his hands, and whispered to himself,  “ _Mine_ , my Pineapple, **_Mine_ ** ”

 

His Pineapple roused to awareness and, looking back over his shoulder, chuckled.

 

“Fufufu, is that a _love_ confession I heard?”

 

Kyoya huffed in disgust at such idiotic and _Herbivorous_ word, a Carnivore like himself is _incapable_ to feel love, but he still felt his cheeks becoming _suspiciously_ warm, so he **glared** and snorted for good measure, “don't be _stupid_ , I was only stating my _claim_ , you are **_mine_** , my _property,_ **_mine_** , it's as simple as that.”

 

His Pineapple laughed and shook his head, “it's a shame because I _might_ have _thought_ about returning that _love_ confession, but since it's not the case could you be so _kind_ to _move,_ I am spend and want to sleep and you are _heavy_.“

 

Kyoya could feel his lips twitching upwards, purposely ignoring the _warmth_ in his cheeks, at his Pineapple's **_words_ ** because he _knows_ his Pineapple good _enough_ to know that if his Pineapple _truly_ wanted to move him he could have easily pushed Kyoya away.

 

Kyoya nodded either way and left his Pineapple’s body before pulling his Pineapple to his chest and burrowing his nose in his Pineapple’s blue hair, pressing his hands to his Pineapple stomach and _purring_.

 

“Fufufu, does that mean you _enjoyed_ your reward?”

 

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the stupid question and lifted his Pineapple's chin to _kiss_ him, then he pressed his forehead to his Pineapple’s one, “why did you used _those?_ Why don't do it _yourself?”_

 

His Pineapple chuckled and shook his head before _smirking._

“What? wasn't it to your liking?”

His face warmed up _again,_ and he shook his head, “are you an _idiot?_ you _know_ that I enjoyed it, _most_ of it.”

His Pineapple laughed loudly and hugged him, hiding his face in his chest.

“fufu, the truth is that the scientists that replaced my eye didn't do _only_ that, I _do_ have my _original_ pieces down there but I'm **_damaged_** , I'm _too_ sensitive and it **_hurts_** when I'm touched for too long, but my _insides,_ my insides are **_fine_** and feel _great,_ but I wanted, _wants_ , to fill you up but I _can't,_ not by **_myself_**.” 

Kyoya's fists tightened, that _explained_ so **_much_ ** about his Pineapple and the reasoning behind his _avoidance_ , but he didn't _care_ and he forced his Pineapple to met his eyes force him to see it, “You bit them to **_death,_ ** I hope _._ ”

Mukuro laughed and _laughed_ and shook his head in amusement, “believe me Skylark-kun, they are _very_ much **_dead_  **”

Kyoya nodded and smirked, purring against his Pineapple's lips, “ _Good._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter, then the sequel came, and there might be other chapters in the future.
> 
> (i might be currently writing another one)


	4. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when a Carnivore's Pineapple misbehave?
> 
> -Give chase and punish him.

" _Pineapple_."  
  
His Pineapple shifted the weight in his arms, looking upwards in curiousity, "what is it, Skylark-kun?"  
  
"Where are we? and more importantly, _how_ did you brought me here?”  
  
His Pineapple's lips twitched upwards then covered his lips, his eyes _glinting_ in mischief, and laughed, "Fufufu, _Why_? my lovely Skylark-kun, of _course_ that we are in your house, I couldn't leave you sleeping in your office all _alone_ by yourself when I could have some more fun with you, would I?"  
  
Kyoya's brow twitched at the tone, for the chirpy and _flippancy_ with which his Pineapple was talking, _mocking_ , him it was clear he did _something_ that Kyoya would not approve of, and the only thing that Kyoya would do right now was figuring out **_what_** his Pineapple did.  
  
Kyoya glared, pulling his Pineapple’s hair back in warning, " ** _What_** did you do?"  
  
His Pineapple's laughed louder and smirked under his grasp, "Fufufu, my beautiful Skylark-kun, is _that_ any way to treat me?"  
  
Kyoya snarled and bit that neck, his Pineapple hissed and buckled under his touch, and then he lapped the blood that trickled down with his tongue, "Answer the question."  
  
His Pineapple pouted, then smirked once more, "Why? I only convinced a few of your men that you were feeling unwell so _they_ carried you back, you didn't expect **_me_** to _carry_ you all the way here, did you? And well, they didn't want to _leave_ after so I thought it’ll be _fun_ to play with them for a bit."  
  
Kyoya's eyes narrowed, his glaring increasing in intensity, and _growled_ , " _Arrogant_ Pineapple, are you saying that not only you _used_ **_my_** Herbivores to carry me, something that you, as **_my_** Pineapple should have done _yourself_ , but also decided to be a _bad_ Pineapple and play with people you are **_not_** allowed to?"  
  
His Pineapple laughed and slipped from his gasp, covering his _delightful_ body with clothes made from his Flames.  
  
Kyoya smirked darkly and gave chase, covering his own body with fake clothes and creating a pair of Tonfas in his hands, hitting and _destroying_ whatever and **_whoever_** that dared oppose between his _prey_ and him, " ** _Rokudo Mukuro_** , I'll bite _you_ to death."  
  
" _Fufufu~"_  
  
**_*Crash!*_**  
  
" _Hiie~ Hibari-san-!!”_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this the story is officially complete, there might be more chapters in the future (it's almost a fact) but those chapters will take a bit longer to be updated.
> 
> For whoever that read and enjoyed this wish me luck, but mainly some health since it's very difficult to write when I am coughing my lungs up and then falling asleep at random, with the next chapter I'm working on.


	5. Not-That-Herbivorous Holidays Part 1 of 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when a Carnivore's Pineapple wants to spend a Herbivorous Holiday with his Carnivore?
> 
> -If the Herbivorous Holiday is not too Herbivorous, sure, it is also great excuse to avoid annoying Herbivores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff, fluff that got almost too out of hand but it's still part of the kinky lemony smut in the next chapter but that I finally choose to divide in two parts, with maybe a short omake afterwards.

Kyoya was working on his paperwork, almost _done_ with all his paperwork, that he was working on **_trying_ ** to _drown_ the noise he could hear from his open window, the lousy Herbivorous Holidays always had that effect on the Herbivores and Kyoya was supposed to _allow_ the crowing on days like this and it was _annoying_ dealing with so much crowding since the Herbivores crowded _everywhere_ no matter how many times Kyoya disciplined them, when Kyoya felt his Pineapple’s eyes on him.   
  
"Fufufu~"   
  
Kyoya tried to turn his head to face his Pineapple, but his Pineapple grabbed his head between his hands to stop him and then covered his eyes.   
  
" _Guess who~_ "   
  
Kyoya rolled his eyes under those gloved hands, his Pineapple was so _idiotic_ sometimes, "Pineapple, stop that."   
  
He could feel his Pineapple's pout against his neck, his Pineapple's hands left his eyes, then turned his chair around and seated on his lap, " _Skylark-kun~,_ don't be such a spoilsport. "   
  
Kyoya raised a brow and his Pineapple pouted.   
  
Kyoya couldn't say that his Pineapple's presence was unwelcomed, because it was a _very_ welcomed distraction, but he was still curious about the other male's reasons for this visit when he _usually_ avoided his office like the plague, knowing that Kyoya was very _particular_ when it comes to his office.   
  
"Pineapple, _what_ do you need?"   
  


His Pineapple smirked and leaned against him, “Fufufu, _why_ ? Can’t I visit my lovely Skylark-kun? Or maybe you have _plans_ with someone else and I will be a bother.”

 

Kyoya raised a brow in disbelief, as if he _ever_ could buy that lie, he wondered what has gotten in his Pineapple through, and shrugged, “My _plans_ are staying here for as long as I can and avoid the noisy Herbivores, they are _insufferable_ in days like this and they _insist_ in crowding together in lousy groups no matter how many **_times_ ** I _bite_ them to **_death._ ** ”

 

His Pineapple seemed to relax minutely and laughed loudly, “ _wow_ , frustrated _much_?”

 

Kyoya rolled his eyes and nodded sharply, “ _clearly_ ”

 

His Pineapple laughed again and then kissed him for some reason, Kyoya shrugged mentally at the unusual reaction from his Pineapple, and kissed back, inserting his tongue in his Pineapple’s mouth, biting and suckling his Pineapple’s lips, enjoying the taste and warmth of that _delicious_ pink tongue.

 

His Pineapple retreated, and Kyoya tried to get another taste of his Pineapple’s mouth but his Pineapple decided to act difficult and covered his mouth with a gloved hand, smirking in amusement.

  
“Don't be so hasty, Skylark-kun~"  
  
Kyoya raised a brow in annoyance tinted with faint amusement and pulled his Pineapple's head back by his hair in warning," ** _Pineapple_** , are you _refusing_ me? or maybe trying to **_order_** me?"  
  
His Pineapple's lips twitched upwards, laughing his Kufufu-ing laugh in amusement, "Refusing, no, _certainly_ not, and about _ordering_ you...."  
  
His Pineapple trailed off mindfully making Kyoya's eye twitch, but before he could snarl and teach his Pineapple some manners his Pineapple shook his head with a serious look in his face, "no, I am _not_ ordering you either, I'm only making a suggestion this time."  
  
Kyoya paused in surprise, his brows furrowing in confusion, it was unlike his Pineapple to give that easily without some more teasing or Kyoya dealing with his misbehavior by biting him to death or simply biting, _lapping_ and **_suckling_** that deliciously exposed neck of his until his Pineapple was begging for his touch with everything _but_ words.  
  
His Pineapple leaned against the armrest, arching his back to _purposely_ make his shirt rile up and expose part of his stomach and neck much to Kyoya's visual pleasure, briefly distracting him of his previous line of thought, then his Pineapple smirked, "fufufu, I just thought that today we could do something else, because today is....well, _today_."  
  
Kyoya's Pineapple's cheeks turned a faint pink as he looked away, and Kyoya raised a brow in curiosity, "what about today?"  
  
what make so different today than other days? His Pineapple never acts like that.  
  
His Pineapple looked at him again, glaring this time, "oh, come _on_! you know exactly what today is! don't play _dumb_ and make me spell it to you, stupid Skylark!"  
  
Kyoya's bland look make Mukuro pause and blink, then cover his face with his hands and _groan_ , "you _truly_ don't know what today is, do you?"  
  
Kyoya raised a brow and shrugged, "Is it a Herbivorous Holiday?"  
  
Mukuro nodded, uncovering his face, "I- yeah, I suppose you could call it a _Herbivorous_ Holiday."  
  
Kyoya nodded sharply, " ** _that_** explains it."  
  
His Pineapple shook his head and laughed, "those words shouldn't make that much sense, but coming from _you_..."  
  
Kyoya's eye twitched at that tone, but then his Pineapple sighed mournfully and pouted, " _aww_ , that means I won't be getting _any_ chocolates today."  
  
Kyoya's brow raised, then he frowned, what has chocolates to do with his Pineapple's odd behavior? and with today's Herbivorous holidays?  
  
" _explain_ "  
  
His Pineapple pouted worse and harrumphed, "no, I don't _want_ to so I **_won't_** "  
  
Kyoya's eye twitched, he hated when his Pineapple acted that bratty, and forced his Pineapple's head back, tugging harshly on that blue hair making him hiss in pain.  
  
Then he latched to that deliciously exposed neck with his teeth, his Pineapple _gasped_ , trying to drown a **_moan_** and grinding against Kyoya's front.  
  
Kyoya's frown increased, his Pineapple wasn't the type to try to hid his moans from him, knowing how much Kyoya enjoyed those _needy_ sounds of his, and specially when his Pineapple was horny _enough_ to grid so needy against him with barely a touch.  
  
" _Mukuro_ "  
  
His Pineapple glanced in his direction, surprise clear in his blue and red eyes, then sighed and covered his face, and the only part of his Pineapple face, his _ears_ , that Kyoya could see turned red much to his amusement, " _Fine_ , stupid Skylark, I'll _explain_ , just stop that."  
  
Kyoya nodded and his Pineapple sighed before resting his weight on Kyoya, and turning his face to glare at him, pointing menacingly at his face, "hear right because I won't explain it again"  
  
When Kyoya raised a brow in amusement and nodded his agreement the Pineapple nodded again and melted on his arms, "Today is _Valentine's_ day, a worldwide known Holiday, when people give _chocolates_ and flowers and all that shit to those they _like_ , Japan is very into it with girls giving _chocolates_ to friends, family, crushes and lovers alike, and this is also great chance to confess to those that are too cowardly to do it."  
  
Kyoya raised a brow, then snorted, "so, it's an excuse for _Herbivores_ to **_court_** each other? how _Herbivorous_."  
  
Mukuro's lips twitched upwards, chuckling in amusement, "true, true, but it's not only courting and confessing but also a chance to do something nice with or to your _lover_ , and I _wanted_ chocolates, you know I _love_ chocolates!"  
  
Kyoya's cheeks warmed up at how his Pineapple referred to him and their relationship, they were **_not_** lovers, the Pineapple was his _Mate_ which was a **_very_** different sort of relationship than _lovers_ , then he smirked and offered his hand palm up, " _Here_ "  
  
His Pineapple blinked in confusion, then glared, "what."  
  
Kyoya's lips twitched upwards but he stayed firm, "you said that _girls_ give chocolates to those they are with, and well..."  
  
Kyoya trailed off leadingly, his Pineapple eye twitched and glared, "I'm **_NOT_** a girl stupid Skylark!"  
  
Kyoya trapped his Pineapple against his desk, smirking in amusement, "you would have deceived me, acting all emotional, even trying to hid your possesivene-"  
  
His Pineapple's eyes narrowed and his face turned red, "I am _not_ a girl, I am _not_ emotional and I am _definitely_ **_not_** _Jealous_!"  
  
Kyoya's lips twitched upwards, then he snorted and nuzzled his Pineapple's neck, "I never said _anything_ about jealousy"  
  
His Pineapple choked in surprise, growled lowly in frustration and tried to push him away, but Kyoya trapped his Pineapple's body more tightly, grinding against him and latching to his Pineapple's neck making him hiss and grid in return.  
  
Kyoya released his Pineapple's neck and he chuckled, "fufu, well played Skylark-kun, _very_ well played."  
  
Kyoya smirked and pulled his Pineapple's hair back, enjoying the sight of the curve of his Pineapple's neck, " _Pineapple_ , while I don't approve of most Herbivorous things, this ' _Valentine's_ ' thing does sound like a interesting one to try."  
  
Mukuro's eyes glinted in interest, "oh? do tell."  
  
Kyoya smirked, his hand caressing teasingly his Pineapple's chest over his clothes, his Pineapple shuddered at his attentions and kept his eyes in him in interest, then Kyoya unbuckled his Pineapple's belt while he licked his own lips, "you'll see"


	6. Not-That-Herbivorous Holidays Part 2 of 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a Carnivore do to not crush his Pineapple plans on that Herbivorous Holiday?
> 
> -Be his usual demanding self, his Pineapple is bound to enjoy whatever his Carnivore wants for and from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half, the very very kinky second half, hope you guys and gals enjoy it.

**_Last time_**.

" _Pineapple_ , while I don't approve of most Herbivorous things, this ' _Valentine's_ ' thing does sound like a interesting one to try."  
  
Mukuro's eyes glinted in interest, "oh? do tell."  
  
Kyoya smirked, his hand caressing teasingly his Pineapple's chest over his clothes, his Pineapple shuddered at his attentions and kept his eyes in him in interest, then Kyoya unbuckled his Pineapple's belt while he licked his own lips, "you'll see"

* * *

 

 ** _Now_**.

Kyoya lowered his face, his Pineapple's torso was still covered but he was not interested in his Pineapple's torso right now so he kept getting lower and lower until he was eye-level with his _prize_ , looking upwards and sending a lopsided smirk to his Pineapple, who _shuddered_.  
  
Kyoya used his _teeth_ and **_tongue_** to open his Pineapple's pants, he always took his Pineapple from behind barely touching him, it was high time to shake things a bit, his Pineapple shuddered worse at the edge that appeared on his eyes and _hissed_ , grabbing Kyoya's shoulders to try to push him away.  
  
Kyoya snarled and forced his Pineapple down to the ground and straddled his hips, he has been _very_ lenient with his Pineapple so far, but Kyoya won't allow it to continue, "Stay still, _Pineapple_ , or I will make this very unpleasant for you"  
  
His Pineapple glared and snarled, trying to change their positions but Kyoya was prepared for that and a Tonfa appeared on his hand, Tonfa that he pressed to his Pineapple windpipe to stop his struggles.  
  
" _better_ "  
  
His Pineapple glared worse and Kyoya smirked, lowered his head and took his Pineapple's mouth in his, his Pineapple tried to _bit_ him but Kyoya bit him in return, licking the blood that trickled down and _smirking_ , less dangerous and menacing this time, while he clutched his Pineapple's chin in his free hand, " _Pineapple_ , you are _mine_ but you _insist_ on hiding yourself from me, if you are so against me seeing you just put a illusion over it, I don't _care_ , because I won't allow you to continue avoiding me, I have been too lenient with you already, I will have you today, whenever you _want_ it or _not_."  
  
Mukuro's cheeks turned to a interesting rosy hue, then he nodded and covered his eyes with his forearm as he gritted his teeth, " _fine_ , ** _whatever_** , go ahead then Stupid Skylark"  
  
Kyoya chuckled, his Pineapple was so _easy_ to embarass at times, and moved downwards, continuing where he left before his Pineapple decided to act difficult.  
  
Once he was between his Pineapple's legs once more Kyoya forced his Pineapple's pants, those annoyingly, utterly maddening and _deliciously_ tight pants of his, down his Pineapple's legs and away from them along with his Pineapple's boots and socks.  
  
Kyoya was still unsure how his Pineapple could stand those pants when he was _that_ sensitive to his touch over his clothes, but now was as good a chance to learn as any.  
  
Kyoya opened his mouth and suckled, bit and licked those delightful milky thighs upwards, towards the still clothed prize he has been denied for so long, the flimsy piece of fabric that hid his Pineapple from him strained against its contents with a wet patch as a crown made Kyoya smirk and lick his lips in _desire_.  
  
He lowered his head to _his_ prize, lapping appreciatively the bulge over the fabric making his Pineapple curse, hiss and clutch his hair in reflex.  
  
Normally Kyoya couldn't allow that lack of composure and control in his Pineapple, pulling his hair was **_not_** allowed, but he supposed that he can let his Pineapple have this much, his Pineapple needs at _least_ this much for what Kyoya is planning for him.  
  
He bit the waistband of his Pineapple's underwear pulling them down, Kyoya's eyes fixed on the growing exposed skin of his Pineapple, when his Pineapple's groin was finally exposed he stilled.  
  
Kyoya's gut churned along with his hole twitching in desire, his Pineapple was bigger, _longer_ , than he thought, longer than Kyoya himself, at the same time than slimmer than himself, he was _damaged_ too, but the sight of those _scars_ and **_bumps_** , the almost inhumane, _beastlike_ , piece of meat in front of him didn't scare or _gross_ Kyoya out but turned him out instead.  
  
Kyoya would feel how his body needed, _begged_ , to be filled by his Pineapple's meat, to be filled and _broken_ by him, broken almost as badly as his Pineapple broke him _before_ , he knew that the desire he was feeling was just temporary, the shocking and arousing sight of his Pineapple's meat will pass and he will want to fill his Pineapple again and _again_ , but right now he wants _it_ , his Pineapple, inside of him.  
  
Kyoya's hand encircled his Pineapple and he _hissed_ and tried to kick him away, but Kyoya used his Lightning flames, the third and weaker flames he possessed, the ones he discovered almost by accident and that he shared as a tertiary affinity with his Pineapple, just how he shared Cloud and Mist with him only in a different order, to reinforce his body against that kick but his Pineapple _stilled_ before his kick conected, looking downwards in surprise, "the _fuck_..?"  
  
Kyoya blinked slowly, _intrigued_ by that reaction in his Pineapple, and forced more of his Lighting Flames to his hand before tugging experimentally, _roughly_ , only to be rewarded by a moan and a buckle of hips, but when he retreated that layer of Lighting Flames and tried to replace them with his usual and _natural_ coating of Cloud Flames his Pineapple hissed, _cursed_ and **_kicked_** him in the _jaw_ , breaking his lip in the process.  
  
Kyoya _smirked_ , licking the blood from his lips, and chuckled lowly, amused beyond himself at that _discovery_ , that his Pineapple's pain was related to _Cloud_ Flames, but he still needed to ** _teach_** his Pineapple to _behave_ , so he grabbed his Pineapple's hips and raised them until his Pineapple opening was in front of his eyes.  
  
That twitching hole _mocked_ him, _mocked_ him how _his_ Pineapple liked to _mock_ him, so he bit it, bit it until his Pineapple's hole was all red and swollen and his Pineapple was _hissing_ , ** _cursing_** and _buckling_ against his touch, then he _forced_ two of his fingers inside making his pineapple hiss in pain _again_.  
  
Kyoya wanted to fill his Pineapple, but he wanted to be filled and be broken by his Pineapple _even_ more, so he retreated his fingers and covered his Pineapple’s _meat_ with his mouth, his Pineapple hissed and tensed at first but when Kyoya covered his mouth with _Mist_ Flames, to confirm his theory, he relaxed and _buckled_ , moaning _lewdly_ at the warmth that surrounded him, then there was a spike of Cloud Flames _from_ his Pineapple's meat and he hissed again, then came another one and his Pineapple _buckled_ before filling his mouth.  
  
Kyoya frowned, _thoughtfully_ , while he enjoyed his Pineapple's seed, it was _just_ as he thought; _Cloud_ Flames were what keep hurting his Pineapple but it seemed that Cloud Flames was _also_ the cause of his oversensitivity, that was certainly something _interesting_.  
  
He licked his lips clean and gulped the remains in his mouth before looking at his Pineapple's face, his Pineapple looked spent, like he just got out of the most _intense_ orgasm of his life, almost as spent if not _more_ than what Kyoya himself felt after he finally possessed and filled _his_ Pineapple for the first time.  
  
Well, that _certainly_ put things in perspective.  
  
Kyoya chuckled and licked his Pineapple's meat again, coaxing his Pineapple's _Cloud_ Flames with his own to increase his Pineapple's pleasure; it was a tricky balance, too little force and the Flames won't follow his command and too much and they'll do the exact opposite just to _spite_ him, but he managed.  
  
His Pineapple _buckled_ and **_thrusted_** against his touch, too overwhelmed by pleasure to control himself, and then he released his seed once more, this time in Kyoya's face.  
  
Kyoya chuckled, his Pineapple was a _interesting_ and _amusing_ one for sure, and gathered his Pineapple's seed from his face.  
  
The white sticky substance in his fingers made Kyoya's hole twitch again, more insistent this time, so Kyoya got rid of his lower clothes and forced _two_ of his fingers, still covered in his Pineapple's cum, _inside_ himself, hissing lowly at the low burn and forced them _deeper_ , thrusting shallowly against his fingers but that was _not_ enough, not even _close_ enough to what he wanted.  
  
Kyoya looked upwards, his Pineapple was looking at him with half lidded eyes full of pleasure and desire directed at him, and besides his Pineapple head was his forgotten _Tonfa_ , the one he created mixing his Mist and Lighting Flames how his Pineapple did for his so called _real_ Illusions, and he smirked.  
  
He forced his fingers away from his body and called another Tonfa to his hand, a _slightly_ different one than the one he uses to fight, and poked experimentally his opening.  
  
The blunt and cold tip of his weapon slid _painfully_ but easily inside and he moaned at the stretch, it was a _deliciously_ painful stretch, and he forced _more_ inside, groaning lowly at the delicious burn.  
  
A movement, a hollow _thrust_ , from his Pineapple's hips made Kyoya's attention return to his Pineapple and the _twitching_ and _swollen_ hole that **_begged_** to be filled by him, and with his Pineapple looking so _tempting_ , so utterly _spent_ but so _willing_ at the same time, who was Kyoya to refuse?  
  
At first Kyoya planned to fill his Pineapple _himself_ , the way his Pineapple was hoping and expecting, but then he remembered the _kick_ and the way his _Pineapple_ forced Kyoya to submit to him _that_ first time, how his Pineapple _twisted_ and **_broke_** Kyoya so thoughtfully that now Kyoya is _unable_ to fully enjoy been fucked by his Pineapple unless he is filled to the _brim_ and _beyond_ , feeling that maddening stretch, and he _changed_ his mind.  
  
Kyoya made another Tonfa appear in his free hand, getting rid of the one close to his Pineapple's head like an afterthought, and forced his Tonfas as _deep_ as _they_ could go, his Pineapple _hissed_ and **_buckled_** at the sudden intrusion and he groaned in pleasure, then _retreated_ them and forced them inside again, using his Cloud Flames to _enlarge_ their width and length, gaining a curse and _groan_ from his Pineapple and he _purred_ in pleasure.  
  
it was such an _arousing_ sight, his Pineapple's body was buckling so _willingly_ against the cold and hard touch of his Tonfa, and his _meat_ , that _deliciously_ tempting piece of meat, was leaking but only at _half_ mast, it only make sense that Kyoya could be the one to fix that little issue.  
  
Kyoya opened his mouth and _swallowed_ it, his pineapple hissed and _buckled_ , his back arching and a few _drops_ were released inside his mouth.  
  
Kyoya frowned in disappointment and _sucked_ , trying to force more of that delicious substance for him to enjoy but his Pineapple only _twitched_ inside his mouth, _twitched_ **_worse_** , and _screamed_ , arching his back and _pulling_ his hair.  
  
Kyoya released his Pineapple's meat and _growled_ in warning, forcing his Tonfa roughly inside his Pineapple's _body_ , his Pineapple released his hair and covered his mouth, trying to drown a _whimper_ of pleasure.  
  
it was a shame that his Pineapple seemed to have no more seed to share, but Kyoya supposed that he himself was ready enough to take his Pineapple so he retreated the Tonfa that filled him with a wet and _lewd_ sound, barely containing a whine of disappointment at the empty feeling that replaced his Tonfa, the one inside his Pineapple stayed there and he _straddled_ his Pineapple's hips.  
  
A touch from his hand covered in Lightning Flames forced his Pineapple's meat to full mast again, then a bit of his Cloud Flames enlarged his Pineapple meat, and finally, with a bit of his Mist Flames he reinforced his insides and forced his Pineapple's Cloud flames under his command.  
  
With the preparations done he _speared_ himself on his Pineapple meat and _moaned_ , moaned as he _filled_ himself time and _again_ with his Pineapple, his Pineapple that _whimpered_ and ** _thrusted_** reflexively inside him, he _moaned_ and forced his Tonfa _inside_ his Pineapple, again, _again_ and **_again_** , and his Pineapple _thrusted_ and Kyoya's world exploded in **_white_**.  
  
Kyoya panted, trying to recover from his release, still speared by his Pineapple, he enjoyed the stretch and the sight of his Pineapple’s front and face covered in his cum but he was _done_ with this, so he stood up and forced his Pineapple to his hands and knees.  
  
The way his Pineapple's hole was _clamping_ and **_twitching_** around his Tonfa was _arousing_ but with it inside he _wouldn't_ be able to fill his Pineapple how he wished, so he retreated his Tonfa with a mournful look and buried himself deep inside, his Pineapple _hissed_ and **_clamped_** around him, trying to coax another orgasm from him, but even if his Pineapple was clenching around him Kyoya could feel that there was space for _something_ else.  
  
Kyoya laughed and bit his Pineapple's neck, enjoying the way his Pineapple clamped _tighter_ around him and whimpered in pleasure, "such _lecherous_ Pineapple, wanting to be filled so completely."  
  
Mukuro groaned in an _attempt_ to deny his words, but Kyoya grabbed the Tonfa again and forced it _inside_ his Pineapple, along with himself and thrusted time and _again_ with his Pineapple clenching, _arching_ and **_groaning_** every time he entered him.  
  
He thrusted more, _faster_ and _rougher_ each time until he could feel his vision filling by blank, and with a _final_ thrust he filled his Pineapple, filled him to the brim and _beyond_ , rope after rope filled his Pineapple's body, and he _hugged_ him, _hugged_ him forcing his Tonfa _deeper_ inside his Pineapple, his Pineapple that _groaned_ , **_arched_** and his limbs finally became lead and _failed_ him, making him faceplant to the floor and _groan_ in aggravation.  
  
Kyoya chuckled and pulled his Pineapple's hair, forcing his Pineapple's face _away_ of the rug of his office, and keep pulling until his Pineapple's head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Kyoya smirked and his Pineapple _glared_ , then he forced their lips _together_ and his Pineapple melted, kissing back and clenching reflexively around him.  
  
Kyoya wanted to continue but it was _clear_ that his Pineapple was _too_ out of it, if he were not he could have tried to resist or made some utterly annoying comeback or joke, so he left his Pineapple's lips and his body, and then _hugged_ him, forcing his own Cloud Flames to accelerate his Pineapple recovery.  
  
When his Pineapple blinked in apparent _amusement_ Kyoya pushed him away, feeling how his cheeks warmed up, and threw his Pineapple's clothes to his face with a, "dress yourself," before starting to dress himself, cleaning his face and hair more thoroughly of his Pineapple’s seed same as checking from any spot he might have missed and seating on his desk again, organizing _somewhat_ his forgotten paperwork.  
  
His Pineapple laughed and laughed some more, when he was finally dressed his Pineapple leaned over his shoulder and _smirked_ , "want some help, Kyo-kun?"  
  
Kyoya glared over his shoulder and snorted, " _you_? doing _paperwork_?”  
  
Mukuro pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "I can _totally_ do paperwork!"  
  
Kyoya snorted and nodded, "I'm _sure_ "  
  
Suddenly the paperwork he worked all morning filling up was on fire, and then only ashes remained.  
  
Kyoya's eye twitched and both his Tonfas appeared on his hands, " ** _Rokudo Mukuro_** "  
  
His Pineapple smirked and laughed, "Kufufu, what's _wrong_ Skylark-kun?"  
  
Kyoya's patience snapped and he threw a hit to his Pineapple's head, hit that his Pineapple avoided and made him laugh before running away.  
  
" _Fufufu_ ~"  
  
Kyoya jumped to his feet and gave chase, " _Rokudo Mukuro_ , I will bite **_you_** to **_deat_** ** _h_ _!_** "  
  
"you can try, _Skylark-kun_ ~"  
  
"Hiie~ Mukuro, _that's_ mine!!”

“Fufufu, Not _anymore_ Tsunayoshi-kun!”

“ **_Pineapp_** ** _le_ _!!_** ”


	7. Not-Herbivorous Holidays Omake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a Carnivore when his Pineapple want to eat the Fluffy Herbivore's Chocolates?
> 
> -Give some other Chocolates to his Pineapple to replace the Herbivore's ones, and if his Pineapple still want the Fluffy Herbivore's Chocolate the Carnivore can take care of them himself.

Kyoya ran after his Pineapple and _finally_ managed to knock the chocolates out of his Pineapple's hand, catching them mid-air before his Pineapple could ever think about trying to eat them, and glared at his Pineapple, "this don't belongs to you Pineapple"  
  
His Pineapple glared in return and tried to retrieve the chocolates from his gasp, "give them _back_ stupid Skylark! Tsunayoshi-kun _gave_ them to me!"  
  
Kyoya's eye _twitched_ , he saw what happened and the Fluffy Herbivore _certainly_ didn't give his annoyingly frustrating Pineapple those chocolates, hit the hand away with his Tonfa and glared worse, "I _highly_ doubt the Fluffy Herbivore would give them to you, but _even_ if he did, you are not allowed to eat those"  
  
"And why the hell not?! They are _mine_!"  
  
Kyoya's cheeks heated up slightly and he looked away, smirking at the sight of a unaware Herbivore close by, displaying what looked like a box of expensive chocolates in his hands.  
  
Kyoya grabbed those, and when the Herbivore looked back and tried to complain Kyoya glared and smirked darkly, _daring_ the Herbivore to stop him, at what the Herbivore did what any Herbivore would do in his place and ran away in fear  
  
Kyoya smirked, _pleased_ with himself, and shoved the box of chocolates he confiscated from the Herbivore to his Pineapple's chest, "you can eat _that_ instead"  
  
His Pineapple's eyes glinted in amusement, glancing between him and the chocolates in his own hands, and glaring, "you are planning on eating those, aren't you, Skylark? I won't _allow_ you! those are the chocolates that Tsunayoshi-kun _gave_ to **_me_**! they are _mine_ not **_yours_**!"  
  
Kyoya's eye twitched, he knows that his Pineapple is _obsessed_ with the Fluffy Herbivore, an obsession almost as bad and annoying as the one he has of riling up Kyoya almost every chance he has when in the presence of others as well as to, too often for his liking, cut short _grooming_ time after mating with him with the first excuse he can think, and has the bad habit of stalking those he is interested and obsessed with, mainly his Carnivore of a _Mate_ , but this is where Kyoya draw the line.  
  
Kyoya _smirked_ and, before his Pineapple could react, the Fluffy Herbivore's Chocolates disappeared in Kyoya's mouth, with Kyoya himself munching _slowly_ and _carefully_ the chocolates inside his mouth while his Pineapple gaped in shock.  
  
Then Kyoya swallowed mockingly slow, arching his neck to expose it and letting his Pineapple see Kyoya's adam apple bobble.  
  
Once the chocolates had been taken care of, Kyoya turned on his heels and walked away before his Pineapple recovered, only a few steps away he noticed the Fluffy Herbivore looking with widened eyes in his direction, so when Kyoya passed his Herbivore he ruffled his oh so _Fluffy_ hair and deposited the empty container in the Fluffy Herbivore's hand, licking and cleaning his lips of the smears of chocolate there, and nodded, "next time add more sugar."  
  
The Fluffy Herbivore gapped, looking between the container in his own hands and Kyoya himself, his face becoming redder and redder, "b-but...I-...Kyoko-chan-"  
  
" ** _Skylark!_** How you _dare_ eat Tsunayoshi-kun's _love_ chocolates!? I _will_ **_kill_** you!"  
  
Kyoya smirked back, dodging the Trident that speared on the wall, and glared, "do your _worse_ , Pineapple."  
  
" ** _Gaaah!!!_** "  
  
"Hiii~"  



	8. Kyoya's Frustration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a Carnivore do when his Pineapple insist on avoiding him?
> 
> -Wait for a chance to spend some time with his Pineapple and, hopefully, his pineapple will stop his annoyingly frustrating avoidance.

Kyoya's Pineapple lately has been avoiding him, but not like before he became _his_ Pineapple, and it was frustrating.  
  
He knew that his Pineapple was _still_ angry at what he did, and it's not like the Fluffy Herbivore's chocolates were that good, and that biting to death his Pineapple's Herbivores was something that Kyoya tried to avoid for a reason, but what did his Pineapple _expect_?  
  
Kyoya was, _is_ , his Pineapple's **_Mate_** , the Pineapple _knew_ it, and yet he _continued_ to bother and stalk the Fluffy Herbivore, ignoring his Carnivore of a Mate, with the help of his Herbivores much to Kyoya's frustration, but this was becoming _ridiculous_.  
  
(Kyoya's annoyance and frustrations didn't have _anything_ to do with his desire to mate with his Pineapple, _mark_ him or just take the time to **_groom_** him properly, how he was _supposed_ to do with his Pineapple of a **_Mate_**. Kyoya has been unable to _groom_ or even _spend_ **_time_** with his Pineapple for his Pineapple's _constant_ **_avoidance_** since that stupid Herbivorous Holiday. But what _annoyed_ and **_frustrated_** Kyoya was **_only_** his Pineapple's actions around and _towards_ the Fluffy Herbivore, even if it was somewhat amusing to watch the Fluffy Herbivore's reactions from the sidelines, it was _disgusting_ and his Pineapple _should_ **_stop_**. Kyoya is **_NOT_** jealous, just a _little_ bit possessive, and _nobody_ will be able to convince him otherwise.)  
  
But the thing is, Kyoya doesn't know what to _do_ , he won't apologize for what he did, he didn't do _anything_ wrong and was only teaching his Pineapple a lesson, and also he has been unable to track his Pineapple, only _catching_ **_glimpses_** of him when he is bothering the Fluffy Herbivore before disappearing _once_ **_more_**.  
  
Kyoya gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, but he knew that it was a lost cause.  
  
A knock in the door caught his attention, and when he turned his head to look, the door was already open and the _stupid_ Haneuma was smiling with his _stupidly_ **_annoying_** smile of his, trying to be _subtle_ on his leering, "Kyoya!"  
  
Kyoya huffed in irritation, the Haneuma _never_ learned his lesson, and when he tried to glomp Kyoya he was swept out of his feet.  
  
Kyoya looked downwards in disgust, the man was-  
  
Kyoya tilted his head in _curiosity_ , that was _not_ the Haneuma even if he looked and acted like him, _he_ was **_not_** , so wh- _oh!_ what a _sneaky_ Pineapple.  
  
Kyoya chuckled and helped _his_ Pineapple to his feet, if his Pineapple wanted to play this way that was fine by him.  
  
His Pineapple, with the annoying Haneuma's _face_ , blinked in confusion, laughed and tried to _hug_ him again, hug that Kyoya allowed to connect and even leaned against, _enjoying_ **_his_** Pineapple's _warm_ even in a different looking body.  
  
His Pineapple _stilled_ in surprise and then hugged him _tighter_ , his arms shaking in repressed...Kyoya _didn't_ **_know_** , nor does she _care_ right now, and forced **_his_** Haneuma _looking_ Pineapple's face downwards to force a _kiss_ , a kiss that **_his_** Pineapple answered in his usual way, _melting_ to his touch.  
  
Kyoya smirked in the kiss, and, with a distracted use of his Flames forced his door shut before _groping_ the taller 'man' over his clothes.  
  
"F-Fu-Kyo- _Kyoya_ , what are you-!?"  
  
His Pineapple _tried_ to **_stop_** him but Kyoya wasn't in the mood for his Pineapple's _games_ , not when he has been _denied_ **_his_** Pineapple for so _long_.  
  
Kyoya _forced_ his Pineapple's mouth open and _kissed_ him again, biting **_his_** lips and tongue in _lust_ , lust that his Pineapple _tried_ to repress much to his **_annoyance_**.  
  
Kyoya _growled_ , "on your knees!"  
  
Haneuma's face turned to a surprised and, hurt? expression looking at him, the expressions in the illusion was _very_ realistic, he will commend his Pineapple that, then **_his_** Pineapple followed his command, _apparently_ too surprised to do more than that.  
  
Kyoya _frowned_ , something _wasn't_ right with his Pineapple, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but then his Pineapple's hands got a hold of his belt, opening it with swift and dexterous fingers, and started to caress and _grope_ him.  
  
Demanding and _forceful_ caresses that stole his breath, his meat been tugged and _swallowed_ , almost _angry_ **_like_** caresses that his Pineapple inflicted on him while he forced _two_ and then **_three_** dry fingers _inside_ him, this was so _unlike_ his Pineapple's usual _teasingly_ **_slow_** caresses that Kyoya was _not_ **_prepared_** , and a **_fourth_** finger forced its way inside and _purposely_ scratched his bundle of nerves with his Pineapple _suckling_ his length, **_that_** was his undoing.  
  
Kyoya gasped, _shuddering_ at the pain and _pleasure_ that filled him, his Pineapple never has-  
  
Kyoya groaned and _whined_ when the fingers were retired, only to _squeak_ in surprise when a _fist_ , a _fucking_ **_fist_** , forced his way _inside_ him, making his body clamp around and a _louder_ whine to leave his lips.  
  
Kyoya's knees _threatened_ to buckle, he was _still_ too sensitive but if **_his_** Pineapple _wanted_ him _this_ much then he will comply at _least_ this once, he grasped the edge of his desk to stay upright, _his_ Pineapple took that as his clue and forced his fist _deeper_ and **_deeper_** inside, forcing _groans_ and **_moans_** from Kyoya's throat at such a _restless_ pace, tutting in apparent disappointment, "Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya, you look so _proper_ but you only are a _whore_ , aren't you? willing to take _anything_ and **_anyone_** in this pretty little hole of yours"  
  
Kyoya growled lowly, how he dares!  
  
His Pineapple _chuckled_ , still in the _stupid_ Haneuma's fashion, and _opened_ his hand **_inside_** his body, _scratching_ his way **_outside_** and making Kyoya's _vision_ turn **_white_**.  
  
Kyoya gasped, trying to recover from what his Pineapple _did_ , but then he was forced to his knees and his Pineapple's _meat_ , except that it wasn't _his_ Pineapple's meat but what he supposed was what Haneuma's meat _looked_ like, was forced inside his mouth, the grid and length was _too_ much and he choked, his jaw **_hurt_** and his throat was restlessly pounded, his Pineapple stilled and his gut was filled, with Kyoya _shoved_ at side.  
  
Kyoya panted and _coughed_ , looking at _his_ Pineapple's face in confusion.  
  
_What_ was **_that_**?  
  
His Pineapple looked at him in disgust, the expression was completely at odds with Haneuma's face and yet it suited him.  
  
Kyoya licked his lips in _desire_ , the way his Pineapple's lips turned downwards in Haneuma's face was somehow arousing for some reason.  
  
His Pineapple's eyes burned holes on him, scorn clear in all lines of that illusionary body of his,  "you disgust me"  
  
Kyoya's spine straightened up and he _glared_ , "what are you playing at _now_ , Pineapple?"  
  
His Pineapple stilled in place, then he blinked and looked downwards in surprise, "h-how did you call me?"  
  
Kyoya frowned in confusion at his Pineapple's odd behavior, "I called you Pineapple, _obviously_ , what else I am supposed to call you? you are **_my_** Pineapple, not the _stupid_ and **_annoying_** _Haneuma_ , and I _won't_ call you that."  
  
His Pineapple's illusion disappeared and his Pineapple, with his real face and real body, looked at him in what looked like confusion, "you... _knew_?"  
  
Kyoya rolled his eyes at the stupid question, but then stopped and _glared_ at his Pineapple, "wait, you _thought_ that I _didn't_ know? that I was allowing the idiotic _Haneuma_ to have **_his_** way with me?"  
  
His Pineapple's cheeks turned red and he looked away, "fufu, maybe...?"  
  
Kyoya's eye twitched, using the desk to help him upwards, his legs _still_ feeling like lead, and pulled his Pineapple's hair and head back.  
  
His Pineapple hissed but stayed put, _knowing_ that he upset his Mate with his behavior, but that was _not_ enough, not when **_his_** Pineapple _dared_ to doubt Kyoya's _commitment_ to **_his_** _Pineapple_ of a **_Mate_**.  
  
Kyoya growled and bit his Pineapple's neck, his Pineapple hissed and then _whimpered_ and **_screamed_** when Kyoya groped roughly his front, using his _Cloud_ Flames to _cause_ and **_augment_** his Pineapple's _pain_ and not his pleasure, **_his_** Pineapple _needed_ to be punished **_not_** rewarded by his _mistrust_.  
  
His Pineapple tried to push him away but Kyoya's hold was firm, **_his_** _Pineapple_ eyes filled with tears when he was unable to move him and was _rewarded_ for his efforts with Kyoya _tightening_ his hold and he **_screamed_** once more.  
  
Kyoya left his Pineapple's neck, his lips twisting upwards in a _mockery_ of a smile, "you are _mine_ , Pineapple. My _Mate_ , **_Mine_**. Only **_I_** am allowed to _touch_ **_you_** , only **_I_** am allowed to _pleasure_ **_you_** , and only **_you_** are allowed to _pleasure_ **_me_** and _you_ **_dare_** doubt **_me_**?"  
  
His Pineapple _whimpered_ and shook his head, "l-let me **_g-go!!_** "  
  
Kyoya's lips twitched downwards and growled, _forcing_ his Pineapple on his knees with his _deliciously_ **_naked_** perk buttocks in the air, " _wrong_ answer!"  
  
His Pineapple _yelped_ in **_pain_** when he _forced_ his _fist_ **_inside_** his Pineapple, just how **_his_** Pineapple _did_ with him, but Kyoya was _not_ done yet so he forced his fist _deeper_ and **_deeper_** each time with his Pineapple buckling and _whining_ in pain and **_pleasure_** , Kyoya's other hand kept a firm grasp on his Pineapple _meat_ , a borderline **_painful_** grip that denied his Pineapple release _time_ and **_again_**.  
  
Kyoya chuckled mirthlessly, stroking _his_ Pineapple as he filled him, _deeper_ and **_deeper_** , with his fist, "what you _forgot_ is that I can _also_ hurt you, **_my_** Pineapple, and right now you _need_ to be punished for _doubting_ your **_Mate_**."  
  
Once Kyoya felt that _his_ Pineapple was _sufficiently_ stretched and his prostate _too_ abused to be pleasurable for him anymore Kyoya retired his hand and replaced it with _himself_.  
  
His Pineapple's _stretched_ hole barely _tickled_ the underside of his length so he _forced_ his Pineapple's _legs_ **_upwards_** with the use of illusionary hands and _forced_ his Pineapple's **_head_** _downwards_ , the new angle permitted him to pound _directly_ to his Pineapple's prostate and that _felt_ **_great_** , even with how _stretched_ his Pineapple was, and feel his _own_ trusts in the hand that _surrounded_ his Pineapple's length.  
  
It was **_too_** good a chance to pass so he _didn't_ , he used his Cloud Flames to _enlarge_ his length as much as **_his_** Pineapple _could_ **_stand_** and pounded _restlessly_ inside his Pineapple, **_his_** Pineapple that _whined_ and **_sobbed_** and _cried_ in **_pleasure_** , and then he _filled_ him, and _continued_ to fill **_his_** Pineapple with his seed until _his_ Pineapple _couldn't_ be filled anymore.  
  
It was then, feeling how _his_ Pineapple dripped **_around_** him that Kyoya released his Pineapple with a _final_ stroke, his Pineapple _arched_ his back and **_screamed_** , _tightening_ **_around_** him **_all_** _over_ **_again_** forcing _another_ orgasm from him, and painting the floor with **_his_** Pineapple's _seed_.  
  
Kyoya panted, resting his weight on _his_ Pineapple back and pressing his hands to _his_ Pineapple wide roundish stomach, it wasn't _truly_ round but it was close enough and that was _enough_ for him.  
  
Kyoya didn't _want_ to move so he **_didn't_** , he kept purring at the feel of the _warmth_ of his Pineapple’s, his Pineapple that was completely out cold, _round_ stomach against his hands, even if the roundness was _less_ and **_less_** notorious with every rope that escaped from his Pineapple's _abused_ hole, his enlarged meat _unable_ to completely stop the flow.  
  
Kyoya nuzzled **_his_** Pineapple's _warm_ back, maybe he was **_too_** harsh with _his_ Pineapple's punishment, but Kyoya can't say that he _regret_ it, not with the way _his_ Pineapple's body **_continued_** to leak around him that much and yet be so _deliciously_ round at the same time.  
  
His Pineapple groaned, and as on queue Kyoya pulled _his_ Pineapple's hair back, careful to not hurt _his_ Pineapple anymore, and _kissed_ him, **_his_** Pineapple tried to break the kiss but he _continued_ to **_kiss_** him, purring at the way his Pineapple's insides _tightened_ and **_twisted_** with his struggles.  
  
Kyoya left his Pineapple's mouth, not so much because he _wanted_ but because he **_needed_** to, and forced his Flames _back_ , his Pineapple's _round_ stomach turned _flatter_ and **_flatter_** , which was a _disappointment_ , and he left his Pineapple's _warm_ body, hugging him against his chest instead.  
  
His Pineapple tried to hit him but Kyoya _nuzzled_ his neck, trying to hid his increasingly _warm_ cheeks in **_his_** Pineapple's own warmth, "don't do that again, _Pineapple_ , you are **_mine_** , my _Mate_ , **_Mine_**. Don't _doubt_ me again and don't _ignore_ me again **_either_** , it's _frustrating_ and I don't like it."  
  
His Pineapple _stilled_ , then chuckled, a _harsh_ and **_hoarse_** sound that left his throat, before _surrounding_ him with his arms, "Kufufu, I don't _know_ , you weren't all that nice with me, Skylark-kun, so _why_ should I be nice in return?"  
  
Kyoya could feel his eye twitching in annoyance, but he reigned his temper, if barely, and _nuzzled_ his Pineapple's neck again, "maybe because you enjoyed it after all? or because you weren't that _nice_ with me either?"  
  
"Fufufufu, _yeah_ , maybe I _could_ be nice with you, my Skylark, but _only_ this once."  
  
Kyoya nodded, hiding a _sort_ of smile in his Pineapple's neck, "you are an _idiot_ , Pineapple, but you are _my_ **_idiotic_** _Pineapple_."  
  
"fufufu, yeah, I _suppose_ I am, and you are **_my_** pretty little Skylark."  
  
Kyoya's cheeks warmed up, _again_ , but he nodded either way, " _clearly_ "  
  
" ** _Good_** "


	9. Kyoya's Frustration's Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a Carnivore do when he is feeling curious about his Pineapple's actions and illusions?
> 
> -Ask his Pineapple for answers.
> 
> What if the Carnivore is still feeling curious about his Pineapple's illusions?
> 
> -Ask for a second opinion, particularly if that second opinion comes from the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Carnivorous Skylark wanted more than one Omake for this one and forced me to write them.
> 
> I am not sorry through, this was totally worth it!

**Pineapple's Omake**

 

"so, the Haneuma?"  
  
His Pineapple glanced upwards, his cheeks becoming red, and looked away, "shut up, Skylark-kun"  
  
Kyoya **_smirked_** and forced his Pineapple to look at him, "oh, but you _must_ tell me"  
  
His Pineapple huffed and then struggled, "the Cavallone is _always_ trying to get a piece of you, and yet you seem very close to him, it seemed fitting to use him, and...uh...I _might_ have followed him around for a few days to gather more information"  
  
Kyoya snorted, and shook his head, feeling just a _tiny_ bit curious, "and about the Haneuma's....?"  
  
Mukuro rolled his eyes, "that's the _only_ thing you can think of?"  
  
Kyoya shrugged, "your fault I'm curious"  
  
Mukuro snickered in amusement, "Fufufu, fair enough."  
  
He raised a brow and his Pineapple snorted, "you didn't believe that Cavallone's nickname was _only_ for his family business, did you? I only got a glimpse once or twice but it was more than enough to figure out his approximate size"  
  
Approximate...?  
  
Kyoya raised a brow in _interest_ at what his Pineapple looked away, trying to hid a blush, at the same time his fists clenched on Kyoya’s shirt minutely, "has this anything to do with your avoidance and why you didn't want to let me get close to you at first?"  
  
His Pineapple whipped his head in surprise, then he blushed _worse_ and looked away, "Fufu, I don't _know_ what you are talking about"  
  
Kyoya smirked, bopping his Pineapple's head with a illusionary Tonfa, "Idiot Pineapple"  
  
His Pineapple glared and harrumphed, "was the hit _really_ necessary?"  
  
Kyoya's lips twitched upwards, "certainty"  
  
"you are impossible!"  
  
Kyoya snorted and _nuzzled_ his Pineapple's neck, "You are _my_ **_Mate_** , Pineapple, annoying and idiotic at times but you are _mine_ "  
  
" _aww_ , you do care~"  
  
Kyoya's cheeks turned hot, so he bopped his Pineapple's head to shut him, "let me finish before starting with your idiocy"  
  
"Fufufu"  
  
Kyoya sighed and nodded, "The Haneuma is annoying, amusing and _incredibly_ frustrating, and above all, he is certainly **_not_** Mate material"  
  
His Pineapple's eyes narrowed, "I hear a but there"  
  
Kyoya's lips twitched upwards, but he shook his head, "You are _my_ **_Mate_** , it's as simply as that"  
  
Mukuro raised a brow in disbelief, but struggled, dismissing whatever he was thinking, and smirking, "fufu, up for another round then, Skylark-kun?"  
  
Kyoya raised a brow in disbelief and shook his head, "maybe later"  
  
His Pineapple snickered, nodding in agreement, and cuddling closer, "fufufu, _yeah_ , I'm _also_ too sore to go for it"

* * *

**Haneuma's Omake**

  
" _Kyoya_ ~"  
  
Kyoya raised a brow at the Haneuma's usual greeting, accompanied with the usual leering, he was about to hit or trip him as always when a bout of _curiosity_ hit him, so he changed tactics and raised his right hand to stop the Haneuma's charge, "Haneuma, answer my questions and I _might_ allow you to have _one_ hug"  
  
The Haneuma stopped in his tracks, tripping in his own feet but stayed upright, and tilted his head in curiosity, "hehehe, what do you want to ask me, Kyoya? you know you can ask me whatever you want! you are my _absolutely_ favorite kohai, Kyoya-chan!"  
  
Kyoya's eye twitched at the Haneuma's words and chirpy tone, it didn't help the way the idiotic Haneuma keep trying to be subtle on his _leering_ , but he soldered up, his curiosity too much to stand.  
  
Kyoya breathed slowly from his nose and nodded sharply, crossing his arms over his chest, "a few days ago I heard something _interesting_ about you"  
  
The Haneuma laughed his obnoxious laugh as he scratched the back of his neck in apparent embarrassment, "hehe, and what did you heard about me?"  
  
Kyoya's eyes _sharpened_ , trying to focus in every and all physical clues that his question will arise, as he smirked, "Haneuma, is your nickname from your **_size_ ** ?"  
  
Haneuma laughed at first, but once he finally processed his words he became as red as he could go, gaping like a fish out of water, and looking between Kyoya and his own lap in what looked like... _incredulity_ .  
  
Kyoya smirked and nodded, giving an _appreciative_ glance over at the budge the Haneuma's clothed crotch spotted, "I see, maybe you are _not_ that much of a waste of space after all"  
  
Haneuma sputtered, and, before he could react, Kyoya turned on his heels and walked away, "see you around Haneuma"  
  
"w-wha-? but-! _Kyoya!_ what about my hug!? a-and what do you **_mean_ ** by _that_ !? **_Kyoya~!_ ** "


	10. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a Carnivore do when his Pineapple-
> 
> You know what? Forget the summary!
> 
> This is a teaser for a special chapter that I was writing for May 5, my lovely Carnivorous Skylark-kun's b-day, I won't be able to finish on time but here it is the cute beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I finish the action I will move this and publish the whole chapter as a side story in the 'Even Carnivores need Love' series, since this special chapter comes after the chapter I been working on for months (Not really)and also after a new story that- *cackles madly* 
> 
> Anyway, a side story of this one will be published, besides this special chapter that will be a new story (at least until I finish and I publish the chapters that came before this) in the series this is part of, so be prepared to be surprised.

" _ Skylark-kun~" _   
  
Kyoya raised his eyes from the book he was reading, his Pineapple was flopped on his bed in his stomach, resting his chin on his open right palm and looking at him with half lidded eyes, he was clearly trying to act uninterested or half asleep but he was absolutely focused on whatever he wants to ask from him.   
  
He sighed, moving his chair to properly face his Pineapple and raised a brow, his Pineapple's cheeks turned a rosy hue and huffed, "fufu, what are your plans for tomorrow, Kyo-kun?"   
  
He struggled, secretly amused at his Pineapple's reaction, and shook his head, "My Herbivores will try to crowd with me at some point, and the Haneuma will probably visit too, in other words nothing important."   
  
His Pineapple frowned, his lips pursing in displeasure, "I see"   
  
Kyoya's lips twitched upwards, his Pineapple was so easy to read at times, "if you want to spend the day with me, Pineapple, just say it"   
  
Mukuro opened his mouth, then closed it and huffed, looking away to try to hid his blush, "and who said I want to spend the day with you? besides, you should be the one asking me to spend the day with you, stupid Skylark"   
  
Kyoya snorted and returned his eyes to his book, "I won't mind if you join me tomorrow"   
  
There was a soft snort followed by his Pineapple customary Kufufu'ing laugh, and when Kyoya raised his eyes Mukuro wasn't there anymore.   
  
Kyoya frowned in displeasure, with his lips twitching upwards in fond amusement, "Idiot Pineapple"

 

**_To be continued....._ **

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Nah, I am not_ that _evil_**

**_~~(but I did thought, briefly, about cutting it here)~~ _ **

 

* * *

Kyoya was working on his paperwork, like most calm and boring days, except for the steady influx of his Herbivores leaving something or another in the table before leaving the room.

  
It wasn't until late afternoon that things changed, his Pineapple appeared in his usual extravagant way but this time he was wearing something _different_.   
  
Kyoya raised a brow, examining the clothes his Pineapple was wearing, and tilting his head in curiosity.  
  
"fufufu, what do you think Kyo-kun?"  
  
Mukuro smirked in what probably was smug satisfaction, at what Kyoya struggled and returned his attention to his unfinished paperwork, "cross dressing doesn't suit you, Pineapple, you also look too close to what the female Pineapple look like."  
  
Kyoya wasn't lying, his Pineapple looked _too_ close to what the Female Pineapple did and it was unsettling, he _didn't_ look bad, far from it, but that likelihood to a female he wasn't interested at all wasn't something Kyoya wanted to think about.  
  
Mukuro gritted his teeth, if the sound Kyoya heard was anything to go by, and harrumphed, "I spent _all_ of yesterday thinking of what the fuck I should give you and **_that_** is your answer!? _fuck you_ Kyoya!"  
  
Kyoya rolled his eyes, _inwardly_ , at how melodramatic his Pineapple acted at times and pulled him by the arm, seating him on his lap and nuzzling that _delicious_ neck, "I never asked anything from you, _Pineapple_ , just stay with me and be _my_ **_Mate_** , that's _everything_ I want from you"  
  
Kyoya could feel how his words affected his Pineapple, how his Pineapple's heartbeat acted up and how blood rushed to his face, it was amusing, _adorable_ even, how easy it was to embarrass his Pineapple at times.  
  
Mukuro sighed, covering his face, and laughed, "fufufu, you are _impossible_ Kyoya, what the fuck I should give you if you didn't like my gift?"  
  
Kyoya raised his head and then a brow, asking without words what it is with his Pineapple's need to give him something.  
  
His Pineapple looked surprised and then he huffed, "why shouldn't I give you something? _even_ the stupid Cavallone is going to give you something! you are my _lover_ , Kyoya, aren't you? and it's your _fucking_ birthday!"  
  
Kyoya's cheeks warmed up at **_that_** cursed word his Pineapple liked so much to use, and struggled, looking away in displeasure, "we are not ' _lovers_ ' Pineapple, you are _my_ **_Mate_**. And I don't _care_ about those things, I haven't celebrated my birthday in years, if the Herbivores want to give me things I will accept them if the things are useful, but you _shouldn't_ lower to the Herbivores’ level, you are _my_ **_Mate_** , Pineapple, everything I want from you is your _company_ , unless you decide to act idiotic and annoying, **_that's_** the only thing I could ask from you; to not act annoying and idiotic today"  
  
He could see, from the edge of his sight, how _his_ Pineapple's lips twitched upwards, blushing faintly at his words, "fufufu, who would have thought that the usually cold, aloof and generally distant Skylark was such a _romantic_ at heart?"  
  
Kyoya's cheeks heated up worse as he turned his face to _glare_ at his Pineapple, but unlike the amused glint he expected on his Pineapple's eyes there was a _thoughtful_ frown in place, "fufufu, and are you really asking _me_ to **_behave_**? _me_? fufufu, even if I did, what I _won't_ , I still want to give you something, and I don't care what your thoughts are about this"  
  
Kyoya opened his mouth to talk his Pineapple out of that path, but the door to his office snapped open with a _loud_ bang and _his_ **_Pineapple_** , how he usually did when there was something that _startled_ him, disappeared from sight and **_left_** his lap.  
  
Kyoya's eye _twitched_ and faced the idiotic and stupid **_Haneuma_** , only _he_ could dare break Kyoya's peace this way.  
  
The Haneuma looked _sheepish_ at the glare, but his grin **_didn't_** falter as he advanced with confidence to Kyoya's desk.

  
**_To be Continued…._ **

~~ _(This time for real)_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday my lovely Carnivorous Skylark-kun~
> 
> I am completely convinced you will enjoy this one.
> 
> PS: the delay is my internet/phone/AO3 fault.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mukuro's No-Grooming Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157687) by [No_Name_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl)




End file.
